


Overruled At The Race

by plumang_itim



Category: Trese (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Tension, Speculation, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumang_itim/pseuds/plumang_itim
Summary: Alexandra thought she would win against the maverick racer who ruled the C-5. She was wrong.





	

 

She lost.

Alexandra Trese lost.

But how? She carefully planned this race, to defeat the maverick driver and solve this case. The girls did their best, but Maliksi had a few tricks up his sleeve. Even her usage of speedy wind spirits did not deter the young tikbalang. He was still faster.

"Well girly-girl, I guess I am gonna have lotsa fun with you."

This was gonna be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> A speculation flash fanfic of Trese's book 1, issue 2 story, Rules of The Race. What would've happened if Alexandra lost against Maliksi? Will continue if the idea pushes through!
> 
> Thanks to Camille, again for the picture! <3


End file.
